A printed circuit board (PCB) having a multilayer structure is generally used in a capacitive fingerprint sensor module. In general, an upper circuit layer of the printed circuit board touched by a fingerprint has a sensing pattern, and a lower circuit layer of the printed circuit board opposing the upper circuit layer has a circuit pattern on which an integrated circuit (IC), a passive component, solder balls, and the like, are mounted. In such a capacitive fingerprint sensor module, the IC and the passive component are mounted in a region in which the solder balls are mounted, on a lower surface of the printed circuit board, by surface mounting technology (SMT).
Meanwhile, the capacitive fingerprint sensor module having the structure described above is connected to a mainboard of an electronic device using the solder balls, and a sufficient height of the solder balls after being mounted (that is, a height of the solder balls higher than those of the IC and the passive component) thus needs to be secured.